Dark sun and White moon
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: She was trapped between two regions in which she must choose where she has to live in. The Sun is beautiful but the Moon always makes her at peace HitsuSaku SasuSaku and some minor couples.
1. Chapter 1 : The Dream

**Here's your present!**

**Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I open my eyes slowly. I could feel the cold temperature surrounding my body. The hole inside my chest seems to widen as I feel a great pain in my chest.

I notice my surrounding. It was actually dark and lonely.

It was a nothingness.

I don't give much thought about it since, it's describing the feeling I felt right now. And I want that feeling to covered my whole cause that's the only thing that keeps me dead and at peace right now. The only thing that keeps me stronger.

**(A/N: Damn to much angst!)**

A nice breeze came as I shivers and I notice something.

Cherry blossom petals floating in the air with the support of the breeze.

What? It can't be!

I gather my energy to wake up and sits down.

'_Impossible...' _I thought

A cherry-blossom tree with pink-shiny petals was standing there in the middle of nothing.

I was amazed by the tree, .... no, I was amazed by the beautiful petals.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a mysterious yet soft voice humming.

I inhale and try to speak. But my voice was trembling and only a whisper comes out. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"My name is Kuroi no Sakura. Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan."

"Where am I?"

Her soft voice become a little bit firm. "Do you really want to know?"

I sigh... I don't know where am I I don'treally want to know anyway. It's nice being here all alone. Enjoying the pain...

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

I close my eyes for 5 seconds.

I dont really want to enjoy the nothingness nor the emptiness inside me for once.

'_Sasuke-kun...'_

I clenched.

But...

When I clenched I felt I've been holding something.

I open my eyes and saw a katana on my hand.

It was a simple sharp sword but its hold attract me the most.

The hold was folded with black cloth and a pink ribbon was dangle down from the edge of it. Above its hold, there was a huge heart-shape black iron with pink brillian diamond in the middle of the heart.

Wait!

The black heart-shape was like my pendant.

~~~WHOOOOSHHHH!!!!~~~~

A big hurricane came.

The beautiful petals were flying everywhere.

"Damn! What happen? What's this?!?!?!"

The hurricane stops. I look further ahead and saw a beautiful huge black and pink tiger with pink-coloured eyes. The creature amazed me. I stood there in awe.

"Roses are red and Violets are blue. If thou heart is as pure as a crsytal , thou shall discover the truth." It's speaking with a soft but firm woman voice. The voice none other than the voice of the woman back then.

"The truth? What? What is the truth?"

"Only if thee heart is pure and thee mind is clear, answers to all doubts shall be clear."

_'Answers to all doubts?'_I thought.

The hurricane stars again. But I don't give a damn about it.

_'Clear mind? Pure Heart?' _

* * *

**Sena's POV**

KRRRRIIINGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~

"All right already! I'm up! I'm up!" I shout. Damn! I should really tell Kiara to shut down that stupid alarm.

"Ano... Haruno-fuku-taichou.... it's time to get up now."

"All right Kiara!"

Right! Kiara, the 10th seat of the 1st division, she was my personal butler / a seat officer in the 1st barrack. Quiet and shy but dependable.

"I wonder what happen in soul society now." I said while walking to the bathroom.

"The sooner we complete our duty here, the sooner we'll come back."

"Jii-sama was probably busy with the paperworks he left here."

"Probably...." she said.

"Kiara, told the servants to get my equipments to take a bath."

"Yes.... Fuku-taichou?"

"Yes?"

"I am sensing an unfamiliar reiatsu in this mansion... What do you think?"

"Maybe just a shinigami from soul society came and stop by."

"I....understand......."

"Now, about my relaxing hot bath...."

"Yes! I will go now." She set off.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Sena had her nice hot bath. She is now strolling with Kiara around the beautiful traditional japanese garden. The Haruno family was a rich family who own 1/3 economy of the world though Sena seem doesn't care about it and the fact that she and her other siblings are the richest heir in the world. All she wants and enjoys is her life being a shinigami.

She walked pass the big fountain and heading towards the Cherry-blossom garden which owned by her sister, Sakura.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" I greeted her.

"What are you talking about? I always spend my time here reading books." She answered as cold as she was before.

"You right! You're always been boring all this time anyway."

"I have no intetion to fight you right now." She said calmly.

"Wow! What's up with the ignorance attitude?" Sena asked.

"Hm... I dont want to answer that..." she adverted her head.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Sena walked away. She was already pissed by her sister attitude. "Just so you know, it's pretty and cute for a girl to act this way!" she walked away faster with Kiara behind her, following her like her tail.

~~~ With Sena~~~~

"That little gaki is so getting in my nerve!" She said angrily, while walking to her chamber.

"Fuku-taichou? Haven't you notice about the young mistress?" Kiara's voice was now firm.

"What about her?"

"I sense reiatsu when we approach her, do you think she is a.....you know...."

"Now that you mention it, I do. But we cannot just jump to that conclusion!"

"Why don't you spy on her the whole day...?" Kiara asked trembling.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA KIARA!!! I AM SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS MY BUTLER!!!!" Sena was hugging Kiara, crushing her.

"Umm.... fuk----fuku-taichou.... I----I appreciate it....b-but can you let ---- me go?" she said

"Okay." Sena letting her go.

~~~~With Sakura~~~~~~~

_Clear mind and Pure Heart......._

_Is it possible? Can I really empty my mind for once? Can I really forget all about my fears, pain, problems about..... _–gulp-_...Sasuke-kun for once? Can I purify my heart by forget about the pain and the hole inside my chest just for this current situation? What is the truth anyway?_

Sakura sigh.

"Oh? It's very unlikely of you to sit there and daydream about something..." a husky voice greet the cherry-blossom.

"J-jii-sama.... Gomenasai... I didn't notice that." Sakura quickly stand up and bows for respect.

"Huh? Why do you apologize?" The Commander-Captain was surprise to see his most-favorite-grand daughter reaction.

Sakura was quiet. She quickly looked up to her grandfather

Yamamoto, who notice this, touch her forehead.

"J-Jii-sama?"

"It's not nice for you to cornered yourself alone while others enjoy their life. After all, your mood wasn't like this when the last time I came to Konoha."

"That was 2 years ago Jii-sama. I've grown up." Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Then I would rather you not." His voice become firm.

Sakura was quiet again. But she quickly broke the silence.

"Ano... Jii-sama?"

"Yes?"

"How to clear your minds of things and to purify your heart?"

"Well... I do know how to clear minds off problems."

"Tell me"

"Simple, you just have to forget about you problem by removed those problems by just starting a new start."

"Oh...."

"All right, I must complete my paper-works. Ja'ne Sakura..." Yamamoto walked away.

Sakura sigh.

Little did she know, there was a person who was spying on her the whole time.

* * *

**Yamamoto's POV**

Knock knock

"Please come in.." I said.

"Jii-sama!" Sena came in.

"Sena?" I keep my voice calm. I continue my paper works while she start to talk

"Jii-sama! We have to talk about Sakura! She's a-"

I cut her off. "Shinigami just like her grandfather, mother, and her sister."

"You knew all this time? Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I was planning to comfort her when her reiatsu was out of control again like last night and the previous ones."

"What? The previous ones? You knew and you didn't tell her yet?"

"I was waiting for the right moment, and beside if you want to tell her that so badly, why didn't you tell her from the previous days?"

"W-well... I notice that just now, so...." Sena's sweat-dropped.

I continue my paper-work.

"Well, I guess I should go and do my thing then."

"Carry on..."

She left.

* * *

**Author's POV**

That night, Sakura dreamt the same dream .

~~~~~~~To her dream~~~~~~~~~

She woke up again with the same dry body.

The same hurricane came and the same creature appeared.

"Thou heart is very dark and was consumed by the darkness." The soft voice echoing again.

Sakura's eyes widen.

A sudden pain taking over Sakura's body. Oddly, she only felt the pain in her chest. She hold her chest and clench her hand. A tear had made its way down her cheeks.

"T-this p-pain...."

"I had helped you to purify your heart. If you succeed to endure this pain, you may almost reach to find the answer."

Suddenly, Sakura laugh.

"Y-you underestimate me. This pain is the only thing that keeps me stronger each day, that keeps me away from being useless in my room."

The tiger eyes widen.

With trembling body, Sakura walk to the tiger and touch its beautiful skin. It felt soft on her hands.

"I do not regret to call you as my mistress."

"W-what?"

"Farewell, we shall meet again, in your next dreams until the truth discovered."

* * *

**Sena's POV**

"Damn it Sakura! What's wrong with you?" I shook her tensed body. Her body was sweating bullets since I came to her room as I heard her screaming.

"My young mistress!! Please wake up! I'm begging you!" Misaki, her butler was worried.

"Don't worry Misaki, I'll try to-"

"HUAAAA!!!!" Sakura was screaming while waking up and moved into sitting position.

"Sakura? You Baka!" I punch her head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she touch her head.

"My mistress! I am so worry!!!" Misaki hug her and let her go for 5 seconds.

"I am perfectly fine Misaki."

No she is totally not fine!

"Umm... Misaki, Kiara I need to talk to Sakura in private."

"Umm. Sure... as you wish."

Both of the Haruno siblings' butlers left.

"Sakura I need to talk to you about something... It includes your new life..."

"What are you getting at?"

* * *

**Me : Well, That really different from the first story I write.**

**Sakura : Tell me about it! Too much angst.**

**Sasuke : I love it.**

**Hitsugaya : I hate it.**

**Me : You're just jealous because Sakura whisper Sasuke's name more than yours.**

**Hitsugaya : (blush) You do not know what you're saying.**

**Me: (to readers) Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (puppy face)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Explanation and New Mission

**Here's part 2**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you remember, the time when you, me, jii-sama, and tou-sama lived in Rukongai. You know, the souls world?"

"Yes, the Seireitei right?" she asked more confused. **(A/N: In this story, Sakura went to Seireitei in age 6-12 years old. There she met Toushiro. She, her brother and father knew all about the shinigami stuff.")**

"Yup! And you know about those who has reiatsu and enter shinigami acadamy,right?"

"Wait! Now I know what are you getting at...." Sakura crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"What?"

"Are you implying that I am a shinigami?"

"Maybe... Sorta....Ok! Well I don't think you are a shinigami but I know you are a shinigami."

She was quiet. Her face was emotionless.

"So? Are you going to say something?" I said.

"I don't know what to say actually. I know it is possible, but I am confused as to what I should do next about this."

"Well, when I was a little, the first thing I did is to find the name of my zanpakuto. And the command to released it."

"Then?" Sakura leaned forward, obviously curious.

"I was sent to Shinigami Acadamy to learned kido and-"

"Wait! What's a kido?"

"Well, kido is a form of magic that can be performed by reciting a specific incantation. Most of the kido spells have been used as attacks, defensive measures, or to bind others, though they can also serve more specialized needs such as healing wounds or communication over long distances. Spells are ranked on a scale of 1 to 99, indicating their complexity and overall power. However, even low-level spells can do quite a lot of damage when used by skilled kido users."

"Oh.. I get it. And after that we'll be seated in one of The Gotei 13, right?"

"How'd you know about that?" Sena raised her an eyebrow.

"Well**, **living in the rukongai for 6 years is enough to know the basic things about shinigami." Sakura smirked.

"Well, you are a smart girl."

"I still don't understand something...." Sakura's face was now worried.

"And what is that?"

"Why could I live in seireitei when I was a little girl when I didn't have reiatsu?"

"Maybe it is hidden, and I don't know why it is clear right now."

She was quiet again.

*knock* *knock*

"My mistress, may this body come in?" a familiar voice of Misaki coming from behind Sakura's big grand door. I don't know how can we hear it from here

"Yes, you may."

Misaki Kurusu came in.

"Please pardon my interruption my mistress but the Hokage craves a word with you."

"I shall be there." She added a smile.

"All right, then. Please make haste, mistress. You know the Hokage hates waiting too long." She warned before leaving.

"Hmm..? Is she a noble?"

"Yes, she is half british half japanese."

"Oh... "

"Excuse me, but I need to get ready before the Hokage will skin me alive , literally." Sakura went to her bathroom.

"R-really?" I sweat-dropped.

* * *

**Author's POV**

(At the Hokage's office ,Sakura is already there)

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BLONDE!" The fifth Hokage's voice chimming the air.

"Shishou please calm down, maybe he's on his way." Sakura said.

"He better be!" Tsunade sit down, slightly calm.

Just as she sit down, a panicking blonde-boy slammed the door open.

"SORRY I'M LATE GUYS!" The blond scream

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY OFFICE IN THAT MANNER! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, Baa-chan, I woke up this morning late so I-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I have some important news about Uchiha Sasuke for both of you." She said.

Sakura frown. Her heart ached hearing the name of Sasuke.

"What's wrong with him now?" Naruto asked, his voice seem to be serious.

"An anbu find out that he now rest for a while in a place near Oto, with one of the Akatsuki member."

"So, you need us to get there and bring him back?" Naruto put on a big grin on his face.

"As much as I hate to say that, but yes... If you want to."

"YAHOO! ISN'T THAT GREAT SAKURA?" Naruto turn to his comrade.

"Yes... we finally manage to capture Sasuke-kun..." she fake her smile and of course it goes unnoticed by the blonde.

"All right. Since you're going to face Sasuke and an Akatsuki member, you two need some help. Here's the list of the people that I assigned for this mission." She gave them a piece of paper.

"Hey! It's all the 9 rookies, plus team Guy." Naruto said.

"Good Luck!" Tsunade smile.

(In front of the gate)

"Yos! Let's go guys!" Naruto energetically pointing in a random direction.

"Uh... Naruto... Shikamaru is the leader and you're pointing in the wrong direction..."Kiba smirked

Naruto scowled.

"All right, you all, listen up! Since it such a total drag to actually just jump out there and attack people, I come out with a plan." Shikamaru said.

"You always come out with a plan!" Ino scoff.

"Okay, gather around guys. If you don't understand, ask me. It's going to be complicated."

~~~~~~~~~~~ After they discussing the plan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **(A/N: Sorry, the plan is now kept to be secret until the right chapter.)**

"All right. Do all of you understand?"

All of them nodded except Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji who clearly confused. And of course this does not goes unnotice by Shikamaru

"Please don't tell me you three dont understand!" he said

"Uh... then we don't tell you." Naruto bluntly said.

"Oh for the love of all that's holly! It's as simple as eating pie you idiots!" Ino said.

"Okay, Ms. Smarty Pants, you explain it to us!" Kiba said

"OKAY THEN I'LL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU SLOWLY SO YOUR TINY BRAIN COULD ACTUALLY MEMORIZE IT!"

"FINE! THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

"FINE! IT'S A GOOD THING I AM A SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU DOG-FACE!"

"WHAT, MS. GOODY-TWO-SHOES?"

"OHH! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"AND YES I DID!"

"OH I ATTA-"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET ALREADY! JESUS, I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK BECAUSE OF ALL THIS YELLING!" Sakura cut Ino off. She was completely furious and annoyed by the look of her face.

"Geez, Sakura, I never knew you would actually gonna scream." Ino raised an eyebrow. **(A/N: You see, Sakura had been quiet since Sasuke left. She become less hyper and a little emo and angsty)**

"I must agree with Sakura." Neji said.

"N-Neji-nii-san is r-right.." Hinata said.

"Yeah, beside this is such a wastage of time! I'll explain the plan to you three later, but right now we must move so we can get this troublesome mission over already."

"Fine!" Kiba growled.

"All right team, let's move!"

* * *

**End of part 2.**

**Sakura : Wow! I'm great here!**

**Ino : Cih! Kiba is obviously wrong one..**

**Kiba : Why atta-**

**Me : DON'T START! OR I WILL SKIN YOU TWO ALIVE JUST LIKE WHAT TSUNADE WOULD DO!**

**KibaIno : Sorry, Jo.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : To love and to be loved

Here's chapter 3

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Sakura's POV.**

The mission begin and it had been 3 hours since we leave Konoha. We keep on moving non-stop and it made us so damn tired. So we rest and buil a camp.

"I'll sleep with Kiba and Chouji!" Naruto said.

"Perfect! So the idiots may sleep and disturb among themselves!" Ino growled.

"Don't start Ino!" Kiba warned her but it didn't make any effect to Ino at all.

"Cih! Are you asking for it, dog-face?" Ino step forward

"You two stop! Or I'm gonna hang the both of you on top of that tree!" Neji's aura darkened.

"We're sorry!" Kiba and Ino said in unison

"I'm gonna sleep with Hinata." I said.

"Well, that makes me sleep with Ino." Tenten said.

"I'll sleep with Neji, I need to discuss about the plan to him." Shikamaru said.

"I'm gonna sleep with Shino-sama." Sai fake his smile.

"Well, that means I'm sleeping with-" Chouji eyes widen

"C'MON YOUTHFUL FRIEND! LET'S BUILD OUR TENT WHILE ADMIRING THE BEAUTY OF BEING YOUNG!" Rocklee did his Guy-pose.

"Aw, man!" Chouji sigh.

* * *

~~~That night~~~

Xxxxx

**Sakura's POV.**

It's that dream again.

The dream that Sena told me I could hear voices.

A voice of my zanpakuto, she said.

And it's as usual started with a hurricane.

And the appearance of the black and pink tiger.

'_Kuroi.....No.....Sakura?' _**(A/N: **_**Kuroi No Sakura : Black cherry blossom**_**)**

"Young girl, you had known the truth."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"Your heart is purified, your mind is clear."

_'What my mind is clear already?'_

"A girl like is ready to wield me. But I must warn you that my power is very vast. It takes time to master my power."

My body's tensed. I looked down so that my bangs cover my eys.

"Your name is Kuroi No Sakura." I started to speak.

"I could sense you have a lonely heart, was upset about something, and you have one desire."

Kuroi seem startled.

"And your one desire is to cry out your pain..." I finally looked up to her beautiful pink eyes.

Kuroi close her eyes for 5 seconds then open them.

"Young girl, I had never regretted to call you My Mistress." She said with a soft voice

I could have sworn the tiger smile.

"Wield me, mistress." The tiger suddenly turn into thousands of black petals. Wait! It's cherry-blossom petals. Now, I understand why her name is Kuroi No Sakura.

The petals combine together to form the katana I saw from the previous dream. Maybe from now on I should use the right term for this.

_Zanpakuto._

* * *

**Hinata's POV.**

I wake up from that nightmare.

I hugged myself tightly, shook away the horrible view back in my dream.

"Sakura-chan?" I turned to my roomates.

She was calm, like she had a beautiful dream... I wonder what is she dreaming?

I look at the clock and it's only midnight, so I lay down, tugged myself in and close my eyes hoping I could dream of anything beside the earlier nightmare.

* * *

**Author's POV**

The next day, the team continue their journey. But now, they don't rest until they are almost reach Sasuke's hideout. They rest there to prepare for the damn fight the next day.

Sakura, was completely confused. She can neither fight Sasuke because of her unbearable feelings for him nor to betray Konoha by just letting him go or helping him.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx The Next Day xxxxxxxxX**

Sakura was sitting under a tree alone. She was holding a dagger. Not just a normal dagger. It was an ancient dagger owned by the Haruno clan. It's hold was an iron-carved design. Her great-grandparents wrote a short family philosophy on it's hold with Japanese Language.

Sakura look at the dagger seriously. There's something on her mind. There's something that she decided.

"S-Sakura-san?" a sweet voice greet the sad cherry.

"Huh?" Sakura turn to the person own the sweet voice. It was Hinata.

"W-what are y-you doing?" she asked in her somehow-worried-voice.

"Nothing... I was just day-dreaming... again." She fake-smile at the girl.

Hinata seem surprised at her reaction.

"Lie..." one of Hinata's sweet voice chimming the air. But it was now a little firm.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

She saw Hinata flinch and look down so that her bangs cover her eyes. Hinata, as usual, clench her hands on her chest. A tear made its way down to her cheek.

Suddenly, there more than just one tear. More of them fall.

"LIE!" Hinata scream. This surprised Sakura.

"H-Hinata... what are y-you-"

"STOP LYING SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata cut her off.

Hinata looked up so that Sakura can see her white-purple-ish eyes.

"I KNOW THAT YOU WERE UPSET AND HURT WHEN SASUKE LEFT!"

Sakura clench her fist.

"AND ALL THIS TIME, YOU HIDE OUR SADNESS AND PUT THEM AS YOUR OWN BURDEN WITHOUT SHARING THEM TO ME!"

"H-Hinata what are y-you-"

"SAKURA-SAN!" Hinata cut her again.

Hinata soften her voice though the tears keep on falling"We've been friends since we were a little girl.... and...." she paused for a moment

"I always... share my sadness and pain about Naruto-kun... about how much I loved him but the fact that he loves Ino-chan **(A/N : In this story, Naruto has a wild crush on Ino not Sakura)**... And each time I share with you, I could sense you can feel my pain... and you were there for me, giving me advice... helping me to get closer to him..."

"H-Hinata..." Sakura whisper.

"So please... make me pay the deabt I owe you... make me feel your pain too..." she smile, faintly.

"H-Hinata..." Sakura paused. "A-arigatou Gozaimasu..." She smile, sweetly.

Hinata wipe her tears and smile at the girl.

Suddenly, both of them burst out laughing.

"We're being silly..." Sakura chuckle.

"I know." Hinata giggle.

Little did the know, there's a pair blue-sky eyes watching and smiling at them from far. **(A/N : Guess who?)**

"Hinata?" Sakura started talking.

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to tell you..." her voice become serious.

"You can tell me anything."

Before she spoke, Sakura walk pass through Hinata, leaving the girl confused.

"If there are no more option..." Sakura paused for a moment.

Hinata turn to face the back of her child-hood friend.

Sakura slightly turn her head to Hinata. "I'm going to kill Sasuke-kun with my family ancient dagger..."

Hinata surprised. Her eyes widen.

"...So that, I could cry on Sasuke's remain blood on it until I'm sick of myself and the pain..." she paused.

"... then die out of grief." She walk away.

Hinata couldn't believe what she heard. She fight the feeling of fainting.

_'die.... out of grief?' _she thought.

Tears begin to fall from her eyes. She looked down again.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata whisper.

"It's all right Hinata, I won't let that happen." A husky voice greeted the sad poor girl.

Hinata turn around and saw a pair of sky-blue eyes staring at her white-purple-ish. Those eyes shows worries and pains.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She whisper.

"I'll make sure that there WILL be another option!" Naruto said.

"I have consider Sakura as my own sister though she had always punch me and say spitefull words at me." Naruto slightly smile.

"But... sometime... she acknowledge me... about love and pain."

Hinata continue to listen to her beloved.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan!" Naruto copy the Guy-sensei's pose.

Hinata couldn't do nothing but smile at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smile.

"No... I should be the one who thank you..." Naruto slightly frown.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"All this time, I didn't realize that you truly love me, Hinata-chan. I realized it when you confessed it while you safe me from Pein."

Hinata was stone-like. It's like Naruto has the ability to froze her.

"And I didn't know that Sakura was trying to help you to get closer to this time, I thought she was making allusions to Ino to tease or insult her or I thought she was jealous of me and Ino..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TODAY?" Naruto said with his hyper –active voice._

"_Visit a psychologist to ask why are you so dumb and loud?" Sasuke said sarcastically._

"_No! That would be like wasting money, teme!" Naruto said._

"_Just tell us already!" Sakura demand_

"_All right... I'm going to ask Ino-chan to a dinner in Ichiraku Ramen with me tonight, now how about it?" Naruto's goofy grin was shown._

"_Hn. Unimportant." Sasuke simply said._

"_Ino again? Damn Naruto, there's a lot of girls out there who would always love you." Sakura said._

"_And what is that suppose to mean?" Naruto goofly raised an eybrow_

"_It means there girls who are prettier than Ino and 10x nicer than her who could love you and give you more than you deserve! Like for example, I know this girl who has a wild crush on you and she-" Sakura quickly close her mouth with her hands. _

"_What? Who?" Naruto leaned forward, obviously curious._

"_Nope! Nevermind! I was joking to keep youaway from Ino!" Sakura giggle._

_Naruto was quiet for a moment then a silly smile appear on his face "Oh! I see what's going on here. You were trying to keep me away from Ino so that you could be with me! Ah! Why didn't you say so Sakura! I could have been-"_

_A fist hit Naruto's face that sent him 1 metre away._

"_Keep dreaming, Idiot!" Sakura twitch._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Naruto smile at the flashback.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata, who is now as red as tomato, said.

"Hinata..." Naruto walk towards the blushing girl.

He stop and lean his face forward so it's now a few inches away from hers.

"Thank you, Hinata" Naruto whisper. Hinata could smell his ramen-like breath coming out of his mouth.

Hinata was very red right now. She was trying to keep herself away from fainting so it wouldn't ruin the moment.

A hard lips crash her soft ones.

_'Naruto-kun...' _she thought. She can't help it anymore, she want to faint right now! But she is a well fighter.

_'Kami-sama... don't wake me if this is a dream...' _Hinata close her eyes and enjoy the moment.

* * *

**xxxX After the kissing scene, with the groupXxxxx (A/N : NaruHina had join the assembly with the other.)**

"All right team, you know the plan!" Shikamaru said.

All of them nodded

"All right! Let's move!" he commanded.

* * *

**Finally I finished.**

**This chapter was talking about other pairing like NaruHina, I don't want to be unfair. And is also talking about Hinata's devotion as a friend to Sakura. I like Hinata.**

**For a moment I'm going to talk about SasuSaku, until the right chapters, beside the title said "2 boys 2 loves".**

**If you are a HitsuSaku fan, I am terribly asking for your patient, Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Black sun

**Here's chapter 4**

**Please enjoy!**

"All right! Let's move!"

**Author's POV**

They split up into 4 groups then they scattered around a cave in the middle of the forest. Just as they arrived, a man with orange mask and akatasuki coat came out of the cave, followed by the raven-haired boy they all wanted to arrest.

"How much time left?" the young uchiha avenger asked

"There's still plenty of time left, Sasuke." the masked man paused. "Though, it seems we will have an entertainment for our free time, don't you think Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke, as usual, emotionlessly mumbled.

"Please, our guests, don't be shy to get out of you hiding spots." Masked man shouted.

Naruto, foolishly, come out of his hiding spot since he know they had sense their presence.

"ALL RIGHT, I WANT TO GET THIS THING OVER ALREADY!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"Naruto, your stupidity is beyond the sky. I had planned the strategy and you ruined it by your foolish entrance." SHikamaru, forcefully, came out of his hiding spot.

Soon everyone did the same thing.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA!" Ino punches Naruto.

"OUCH! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT!" Naruto shouted at the blonde.

"Ha! You Konoha ninjas are making me sick! Even at the time like this, you people still laughs and don't take things seriously. No wonder Sasuke left!" The Akatsuki laughs.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LAUGHING TOO!" KIba said.

"ARGH!" Akkamaru agreeing his master.

"SASUKE! I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE! COME WITH US, OR ELSE!" Naruto shout.

At that, Sasuke laughs. His laugh was an evil laugh. Somehow, it terrified the ninjas.

"Naruto, do you honestly think I will choose the first option? You're still a total baka!" Sasuke smirks.

"If you had problems with the village, WHY CAN'T YOU EVER TALK TO US ABOUT IT?" Naruto once more shouted.

Sasuke put on furious face. "THAT VILLAGE KILLED MY FAMILY!" Sasuke screamed.

"What are you talking about? ITACHI KILLED YOUR FAMILY! "

"The third Hokage sent Itachi to exterminate my family in one night..." Sasuke lower his voice.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT!" Naruto scream

"TELL YOU? WHEN MY FAMILY DIED, WHEN ITACHI DIED, ALL OF YOU WERE LAUGHING! NO SAD FACES! NO SOUND OF CRYING!" Sasuke shouted

When Naruto was about to speak, Hinata took a step forward. "Laugh? No crying? No sad faces?" Hinata said.

It confused Naruto, he had never seen Hinata had the courage to say that.

"Do you honestly think that all of us are just laughing? That none of us pity you?" Hinata continues.

The gang widened their eyes except Sakura. She knew Hinata had changed since she confessed her feelings to Naruto.

"All of us had something bad happen in the past! And we felt really sad about it, but then after that we realizes something, we still have others who loved us and would be there if we needed them!" Hinata's voice somehow become firm.

"And about that nobody pity you, there are people who always cry for you, lock themselves in their room, and almost commited suicide because of you! Sasuke, you had people who loved you but you wasted them!" Hinata continues.

Sasuke just stood there, emotionlessly looking at Hinata. Hinata's lectures didn't seem to give any affect on him.

"Sasuke, are you just gonna stand there talking with them?" The masked man said.

"Hn" Sasuke activated his sharingan.

Noticing Sasuke have indicated the signal for battle, The masked man doing a bunch hand sign. After that, 3 coffins appeared. Each coffin have symbol on it.

The coffins open revealing the 3 hokages. The gang was shocked

_'old-man third hokage...'_Naruto thought.

"Meet the 3 hokages of konoha..." the masked man smirks.

"DAMN! JUST AS I THOUGHT THINGS CAN GET EASIER!" Kiba shouted.

The masked man smirk widen.

"TEME, I'M GOING TO BRING YOU HOME EVEN IF IT MEANS PARALYZING YOU!" Naruto runs towards Sasuke to attack him.

**(A/N : Okay, I am terribly lazy to actually describe the fight. Well, team Kakashi vs Sasuke and ****TOBI, ****Team Kurenai vs The first hokage, Team Guy vs the second hokage, Team Azuma vs the third hokage. Okay, skip to the part where Naruto is lying on the ground in result of his refusal of using the kyuubi chakra to attack Sasuke)**

Naruto was there lying on the ground half unconcious. He looked towards team Kurenai. He saw Kiba and Shino were fighting while Hinata is being protected.

_'I must get up and fight or Hinata will get hurt.' _Naruto thought before he's completely unconcious.

"Cih! Is that all the kyuubi can do?" Tobi laughs.

Sakura seeing her comrade lying unconcious, quickly took out her family dagger and charge Sasuke while Sai attacks Tobi

_'I won't let him being drowned by the path of the evil! I love him so I must... kill him if it means saving him from evil!' _Sakura thought

She jumps and now on top of Sasuke then she aim her dagger to Sasuke.

Sasuke, who obviously notice her action, prepare for battle either. Electrical elemenst surge in his hand waiting for Sasuke to aim at the target.

Sakura's eyes widen. _'I can't moved away now! But if I hit his hand, I'll die!' _She thought. She close her eyes excpecting the pain but then she felt nothing. She open her eyes and saw her sensei's face.

Kakashi just arrived and save her from Sasuke.

"Sensei?"

"Be careful next time!" Kakashi, who picked her up bridal style, put her down.

"Arigatou, sensei."

"HA! THEY SHOULD'VE SENT US TOO! THIS YOUNG PEOPLE CAN'T HANDLE THIS SITUATION ALONE!" a familiar voice could be heard from behind Lee. It was Guy.

"GUY-SENSEI! THANK YOU FOR COMING AND HELP US!" Lee let out an anime cry.

Beside Guy, there's Anko and Yamato.

"Shit! Sasuke! There's too many of them! We'll get them next time!" Tobi looked around.

"No! I am staying!" Sasuke insisted. He doesn't want to be called as chicken

"You're so stubborn, can't you just understand the situation here?" Tobi got angry.

"Hn. fine."

They both disappeared

"TOO BAD! JUST AS WE ARRIVED, THEY DISAPPEARED!" Anko growled.

"C'mon! let's just go back to the village!" Yamato said.

And they all went back to the village

xxx With Sakura xxx

_'Another failed mission... I felt so dumb to think of my foolish action back then'_Sakur thought as she was walking in her mansion hallway. She doesn't know where she go or where this hallway lead her, but all she wanted was just walking and keep her minds off things.

"Sakura..." a honey-sweet voice of a man greeted her.

She turned around and saw a teenage boy with brown hair and the same green eyes. as hers. His feature was tall and surprisingly gorgeous.

"How was your mission?" the tall man continues.

"Fail... again..." Sakura frown.

The tall man slightly surprised at the action of the girl in front of him. He walk towards her and gave her a warm hug.

Sakura could smell his cinnamon-like scent and his hard-like-wall body. Sakura closed her eyes, and just enjoy the moment.

**Ino's POV**

I walked down the street of Konoha.

Another failed mission

But if I look on the bright side, I get to see Sasuke after 2 years of seperating.

As I pass a small garden in Konoha, I notice Hinata sitting there collecting flowers.

You know, she could've buy them at my shop instead of wasting energy on collecting them.

Hinata...

She kinda remind me of Naruto. Everytime I see her I always think of Naruto. I mean, I heard Hinata confessed her love for Naruto, and I think Naruto had become close to her ever since that confessing stuff. It's not that I'm jealous or anything ...

Well, okay I am jealous, I mean Naruto used to have a crush on me but now he loved another and sometimes when your admirer likes another, sometimes you feel like you had lost something or you feel jealous. Besides, Naruto become handsome when he came back from his training with Jiraiya and I sometimes give him chances like go on a friendly date with him...

I sigh. "HINATA, HEY!" I shook away that thought and greeted the girl.

She turn around and smile sincerely at me. "Ino-chan!"

I walked towards her and stop approximately 50 cm away from her.

"What'cha up to?"

"I'm collecting flowers for Naruto and Sakura. I wanted to buy from your shop, but I saw 'be back in a few' sign on the door."

"Why Sakura?"

"Well, I know Sakura might having a total break-down right now because of the whole Sasuke thing so I decided to cheer her up." Hinata had a fainted smile.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Sure, I was heading to Sakura-chan's first. Hokage-sama said that Naruto-kun cannot be distubed for a while." Hinata and I started to walk.

**Author's POV**

xxxx At Sakura's house xxx

Hinata and Ino arrived at the front gate. There they saw a man with black yukata and black glasses standing besides the gate.

"Hello, Haru!" Hinata greeted the man.

"Why, hello Ms. Hyuuga! Come to visit the mistress, eh?" He said in a nice tone.

"Yes, is she out or something?"

"No, she's just arrived. By the way, who's that?" Haru pointed at Ino.

"Don't worry this is Ino, one of Sakura's friend."

"Oh, very well." He placed his mouth on a walkie-talkie phone. "Kai, open up the gate and call the front desk, Ms. Hyuuga is here." he said.

The gate automatically open and a cart, kinda like a golf-kart, moving towards them.

"Welcome, Ms. Hyuuga." a man wearing the same black yukata smiles at Hinata.

Hinata smile back and get on the cart.

"Hop in, Ino-chan!" Hinata smiles at her.

Ino, stood there for a few minutes trying to process what the hell is going on, what is that thing Hinata sat upn. Then she climbed up and sat beside Hinata.

The cart then move again towards the front door.

"Umm... Hinata what's this we sit upon?" Ino asked.

"Well, you see, here in Konoha, we already have walkie-talkies and television, sorta like technology, right? Well, Sakura's family and mine actually had more advance technology then others." **(A/N : That's right, since Hinata and Sakura's family are very wealthy, talk about Sakura's family owned 1/3 economy of the world, they had more advance techonology than other ninjas such as cellphones, computers, cars, airplane, etc) **

"Oh... I see..." Ino turn her attention to Sakura's front garden. It was bigger than the garden here in Konoha. Her variety of flowers are not only japanese but some are western.

"We're here!" Hinata climbed off and so did Ino. "Thank you for the ride!" Hinata smiles at the driver.

"Don't mention it Ms Hyuuga." he then drive towards the garage, I think.

As soon as they arrived at the front door, servants wearing pink yukata welcome them warmly.

The receptionist told them that Sakura is probably in her room. So Hinata and Ino headed towards Sakura's room.

Sakura's house is like the old-japanese house. With shoujo doors and stuffs. And absoulutely without any elevators since Sakura's house is just first story house, but only it was wide.

Hinata and Ino was walking in a hallway. They both was about to turn left at a 3 junction when Ino saw Sakura hugging a man. She quickly took Hinata's hand stopping her from interrupting their moment.

"Lookie, lookie, It seems Sakura had a boyfriend. A gorgeous one too" Ino smirks.

"Actually he's-"

"Quiet, Hinata!" Ino put her hand on Hinata's mouth.

"Ino, Hinata, I know you're there, your chakra is familiar." Sakura said, after breaking the hug.

Ino and Hinata come out of their hiding place.

"Sakura! We're very sorry to ruin you moment with your prince charming. You're so lucky, he's gogeous." Ino smirks.

"Prince charming?" Sakura raised an eybrow.

"Yeah..." Ino said.

Sakura suddenly brust into laughing.

"What?" Ino confused. She looked at Hinata who is holding her laugh.

"Ino, can't you see the family resemblance?" Sakura smirks.

"Family?" Ino's eyes widened.

"Ino, meet my older brother; Sanosuke but everyone call him Sano. He's the eldest among the Haruno siblings and also an anbu captain." Sakura smiles.

"BROTHER?" Ino shouted.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Friends

**Here's part 5**

**Enjoy everybody**

* * *

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" Sakura smirks

"Family?" Ino's eyes widened.

"Ino, meet my older brother, Sanosuke, but everyone calls him Sano. He's the eldest among the Haruno siblings and also an anbu captain." Sakura smiles.

"BROTHER?" Ino shouted.

"I was about to tell you, Ino-chan. But you put your hand on my mouth..." Hinata chuckles.

"This gorgeous prince charming is Sakura the billboard-brow's brother?" Ino sarcastically said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura had a red cross on her forehead.

"No, it's just that you two are very different." Ino sigh.

Sakura's eyes twitch.

A vein popped in her head

_'Calm Sakura, you don't want to explode in front of your great nii-sama, just calm down...' _Sakura thought.

After Sakura feel herself calming down, she started speaking but her brother cut her off. "Who is this blonde, Sakura?" Sano calmingly said.

"This is Ino. My childhood friend..." Sakura sorta trailing off at the 'childhood friend' part

"I thought you only had 3 childhood friends?"

"Three? You mean two, right? If she had three, who is the other one? I thought it's only Sasuke and Hinata." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's name is Toushiro, he's from _soul-..._Soulvereign... hehe..." Sakura chuckles nervously.

"What kinda place is _Soulvereign_?" Ino asked, confusingly.

"No, it's sovereign!"

"Oh, ok!" Ino smiles.

"Okay, why don't you two come with me to my room, it's not nice to stand around here especially you guys are my guests." Sakura fake her smile. But it goes unnotice to Sano and Ino, they think Sakura's smile is sweet and sincere. And of course, Hinata notice this.

"Okay, see you later, Sano-kun!" Ino smile at Sano.

Then the three girls walk towards Sakura's room.

When they arrived at the door. Ino realizes that Sakura's room will be large either. She had a wodden large doors like the western royal doors but hers is japanese.

Two men in black yukata open the door revealing the inside of Sakura's room.

The three of them stepped in.

Her room was like any other Traditional Japanese rooms, but her room is larger. On the left of the door she had many a row of cabinets. Each cabinets filled with number of items. The first cabinet has Sakura's and her family or friends pictures, the second cabinets holds Sakura's books, the third cabinets holds Sakura's collection of clay stones, and the fourth cabinets contain CD'S and a video player.

In the middle of the room, there's a small table with four pillows scatter around it, kinda like the table for dinner. And of you look straight from the door, you could see two shoujo doors in which leading you to Sakura's balcony.

On the right side of the front door, there are 3 different doors. It must be for bedroom, closet, and bathroom.

"Wow! Your room is like my living room!" Ino exclaimed.

She open the first door of the right side of the front door. It is Sakura's bedroom. She has a queen size bed like those western beds on the left, and a computer on the right and finally she has a flat-screen TV sat upon a wodden table which has many CD'S on it. It also has a DVD player on it. 3 large white pillows and 1 wodden table is there for anyone who wants to watch TV comfortably.

She then proceed to the bathroom which next to the bedroom. It's all painted in white. The floor tile is grey and in every corner there are Bamboo planted on grey rocks. It has both bath tub and shower and it also bathroom sink. What makes Ino amazed was there's a small fountain on the middle of the bathroom. It's a simple fountain, but it made the whole room beautiful

Next, is her closet. When you open the wodden door, it leads you to a room with 15 huge and tall sliding door wardrobes, like those japanese wardrobes. Each wardrobes has a label on it. _Western dresses, Kimonos, Daily tops, Hang out tops, Ninja tops, Daily bottoms, Hang out bottoms, Ninja bottoms, Daily shoes, Hang out shoes, Ninja shoes, Accessories, Ninja tools, Bags, and Ninja bags._

"OMG, SAKURA! YOU REALLY NEED TO INVITE US TO SLUMBER PARTY OR MAYBE FASHION SHOW OR SOMETHING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CLOTHES DO YOU HAVE IN THESE HUGE WARDROBES?" Ino once again exclaimed.

"Enough about this, What are you guys want to talk about?" Sakura sit on the pillow in the _living room_ of her room. Hinata and Ino did the same thing.

"We came her to cheer you up, Sakura-chan! We thought that maybe after that mission, you need someone to accompany you." Sakura could see Hinata's sincere smile.

"Thank you." Sakura smiles back.

"Whoa! What's up with you? You know, when you're not around Hinata or your brother, you always be this girl with spiteful words and ignorance attitude." Ino scowled.

Sakura groaned. "Whatever."

"Here, Sakura-chan! I brought you flowers." Hinata handed a small bouquet of flower to Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata! I'll treasure it!" Sakura smile sincerely.

This somehow makes Ino envy Hinata. Well, the Naruto part, Ino thinks it's allright because Hinata deserves Naruto and it goes the same for Naruto but what makes her jealous of how close Sakura and Hinata is, I mean she's used to be Sakura's only girl bestfriend but Hinata came along and she just know more things about Sakura than Ino does, like about knowing Sakura's servants, knowing where her house is, knowing where her room is, knowing she has a brother, knowing her conditions and what will she do or think. And also about how Sakura only soften on Hinata and more open to her.

Sakura notice Ino frown. She knows Ino must be feeling herself invisible.

"Ino, thanks for coming! It's a great cheer up for me!" Sakura giggles.

At this Ino's eyes widen but then she quickly smirks, "Glad to help, billboard brow!"

"Anyway, didn't you tell me you're gonna visit Naruto?" Sakura turn to Hinata.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Ino-chan do you want to go with me?" Hinata turn to Ino.

"Nah! I had chores and my mom probably babbling about how lazy I am now." Ino rolled her eyes.

Hinata giggles while Sakura smirks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**I'm going to update the next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 : The start of the lovers

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Ugh! My head! It feels like people using it for soccer or something,

I heard knocking and door opening sound.

I open my eyes and saw a pair of purpelish-white eyes.

"Hinata-chan..." I mumbled.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?" Hinata's sweet voice humming,

"I'm allright" She touches my hand.

"I brought you flowers, fruits, and ramen since Hokage-sama said it's okay for you to eat them."

RAMEN?

DID SHE SAY RAMEN?

AND DID SHE SAY THE OLD HAG ALLOW ME TO EAT RAMEN?

"YOS! LET'S EAT!" I grin

Hinata giggles and took out the ramen instant from her bag.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, let me get the hot water." Hinata said.

"HINATA-CHAN, YOU'RE MY SAVIOUR! ITADAKIMASU!"

Hinata prepared the ramen and handed them to me. I started eating it and I request Hinata to eat another ramen that she also brought.

While we were eating, the thought of the failed mission came across my head.

"Hinata, Gomenasai, I couldn't protect you instead I lay unconcious..." I frown.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I know you're busy with Sasuke, so it's all right." Hinata smiles

I let out an anime cry. "Oh, Hinata-chan, you're so kind!" I rested my head on her shoulder. Hinata giggles once again.

It felt nice and warm around her. She's so nice, beautiful, and caring.

* * *

**Author's POV**

xxx With Shikamaru xxx

_'How troublesome, That Idiot wasn't suppose to get out of his hiding before Neji get out of his. He's ruining the damn plan that I've forcefully planned. Such a waste of time' _Shikamaru though as he lay down on his usual spot with Chouji. Today Chouji was having family time with his parents so Shikamaru definitely had nothing to do aside watching clouds passed by.

"Yo, Lazy ass!" a tomboyish voice shouted.

Shikamaru get up and saw Temari was there crossing her hands.

"What do you want, woman?"

"I have a name you know!"

"Well me too!"

"Cih! Whatever!"

"So, what do you want?" SHikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"I came here to give you the results of the chunnin exam recently." Temari walks towards him.

When she was waking, she tripped and was about to fall down forward. She was anitcipating the pain but instead a hand caught her from falling.

She looked up and saw a pair of black-tired-eyes.

She could feel his hand over her waist and the other holding her chest.

Wait! CHEST?

Temari's face turn to red

"Temari, are you all- ugh!" Shikamaru suddenly realize where his hand on. His face was also turning red

Temari turn around and punch him hardly.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" Temari's face is still red

"THAT HURT, YOU WOMAN! IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE ANYWAY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" Shikamaru rubbing his head.

"UGH! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"UGH! YOU'RE SO TROUBLESOME!"

Temari turn around and left the lazy ass alone.

_'UGH! THAT PIECE OF JUNK! HOW DARE HE!" _She thought.

**(A/N : I love ShikaTema, they're so kawaii!)**

* * *

xxx With Sai xxx

Sai was drawing by the river as usual.

"Sai-kun! What'cha up to!" A shrill voice shouted from behind him.

Sai turn around and saw Ino.

"Oh, hello, beauty." Sai said.

Ino blush at her nickname. Eventhough he had always called him 'beauty', but everytime he called her, she always blush. She walked towards him and stand behind him.

"What are you drawing?" Ino leaned closer and saw an abstract picture. "That's cool!" Ino grin.

There was a brief silence. Suddenly Sai stopped and looked at Ino. Ino was completel surprised.

"Ino, I've read this book call ; 'LOVE'. And I've asked Sakura about the varieties of this feelings. She said something about this feelings are for family, friends, and a certain special person."

"And?" Ino leaned her face closer to Sai.

"I have experienced this feelings but only for family and friends, and I am confused the feeling of loving to a certain special person. Who is this special certain person?"

"You're totally going to the right person! I am an expert when it comes to L-O-V-E! Well, this certain special person is the person who you think most of the time. Well, you think them different than you think of your friends and family. You think of having them, making them to be yours and yours only. It's different from having families and friends. You think of them to be okay to be others families and friends but when it comes to this special person, you will not allow others to have them. We call this special person; Lover or girlfriend for boys and boyfriend for girls."

Sai nodded.

"Why did you ask? Do you have this special someone?" Ino asked, blushing and thinking that she was the person.

"Well, I have this strange feelings... to a certain person." Sai blushed.

**(A/N : Sai is going to be so OOC, I mean, I know he's a little gay in reality.)**

Ino's face is now red.

"But..." Sai frown

"But?"

"I have this other feelings, it kinda felt like you're afraid that she doesn't feel the same way."

"Well, there are incidents like that. Many people are like that. They love someone and afraid to tell them the truth. When they had the courage to confess, sometimes the person they loved feel the same way but sometimes they refused and do not feel the same way. If it is love, that person will accept the person that confessed, and if it TRUE love; this is different, their love last forever and they would only love each other." Ino smiles.

Sai once again nodded. Then he continue with his painting while Ino willingly watching him.

**(A/N : I'm not much of a Nejiten fan, so I don't really want to describe what they were doing)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please read then review!**


	7. Chapter 7 : The dangerous present

**I'm back!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Author's POV **

The next day, it was a quiet morning in the Haruno mansion. The noble member gathered in dining room, enjoying their breakfast in silence.

"This is awkward, why is everybody so quiet?" Sena broke the silence.

"It is a great pleasure for everyone to enjoy their meal in silence, Sena." Sano firmly answer.

"Yes, nii-san, I understand." Sena growled.

Sakura quietly giggle.

Their breakfast went fine. As she finished her meal, Sakura went to her room and took out her phone, dialing Hinata's number.

"_Hello?"_ a sweet voice answer.

"Hai, Hinata, did I bother you?"

"_N-no, not at all! I was just finished my training with Neji-nii-san. Do you need something?"_

"C-could you... you know... c-come and accompany m-me?" Sakura said hesitantly. "I have no misssions today , my brother have one and he will be back 2 days later, my sister is helping my jii-sama with his paperworks."

"_Sure! I am getting bored too! I'll be there!"_

"Can you bring Ino along? And Tenten if she can or Temari if she here?"

"_Sure!"_

"Really? See ya Hinata, and thanks!"

"_No prob. See ya!"_

Sakura hang up.

* * *

**Xxx 15 minutes later xxX**

Knocks could be heard from the inside of Sakura's room.

"Come in..."

The door open revealing Hinata and Ino.

"Hey, billboard-brow! I heard you need a company, I'm here!"

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Hinata sweetly said.

Sakura sigh. "Hai, where's Tenten and Temari?"

"Temari isn't here and Tenten is on a mission." Ino said.

"I see..."

"So...I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO YOUR CLOSET!" Ino runs to Sakura's closet.

Sakura sigh. She and Hinata go to the closet finding Ino looking for good clothes inside Sakura's wardrobe.

"I should wear this one or that one or that one... Damn! They all so fashionable!" Ino jump out of happiness.

When she landed, she tripped and fell on her ass.

"It hurts!" Ino rubbed her ass.

"I-Ino-chan, are you all right?"Hinata helped her stand up.

"Yeah, well... sorta."

A _click _could be heard by the girls. Sakura widened her eyes, we could clearly see that she is worried and panick. "Oh, no." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino looked at her with worried eyes.

Suddenly the room starts to shake.

"W-what's going on? Is it an earth-quake?" Ino panick.

"C-calm down, guys!" Sakura hold Hinata and Ino's hand.

The ground continues to shake, until there was a rocky stairs leading to an underground room.

"What is that?" Ino pointed at the stairs.

Sakura quickly running in front of the stairs, somehow shielding the stairs. "This is n-nothing! J-just a boring place! We should leave and take a tour to-"

"Don't lie, Sakura! There's something in there!" Ino tries to pass through Sakura.

"N-no, p-please I-"

Too late!

Ino had successfully pass through Sakura.

No more go-back now

"This is creepy but cool! C'mon Hinata! This could be exciting!" Ino stopped before entering the no-more-light part.

"B-but Ino-chan, we-"

"It's okay, Hinata...I need to tell you something anyway..." Sakura grabbed a flash-light before entering the underground room, followed by Hinata and Ino.

Inside the cave, every wall was written in different kind of symbols. Ino assumed it must be Sakura's family prophecy. There is an intresting rumour about Sakura's family. A rumour of them being descended from god.

They keep on walking until Sakura stop in front of a golden pedestal. There was a small box sat upon it. The small box was jet-black with a random pink-shiny motive.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

Sakura grab the small box and told her friends that they should get out of this underground room before she told them the true meaning of the small box.

All of them went to the living room of Sakura's room. And before Sakura share her secret, she closed all the windows there is in the room.

3 girls comfortably sit.

"You must have wondered what this is." Sakura started explaining.

Both girls nodded.

Sakura sigh. She took out a small key and somehow use it on the small box. The cover open and a green-emerald stone floating from the box. A beautiful lullaby could be heard by the girls

Hinata and Ino looked at the emerald in awe. Then it hit them, it is a _music box_.

"You see, on my 6th birthday, my grandfather brought me this. He said that it was a wish granted by the God. His wish. And he told me that it contains my memories. Every single memories of mine; memories from the past and the present, is sealed not inside my brain but in the stone."

"Wow! Isn't that wonderful?" Ino said.

"Actually, it's not." Sakura's eyes saddened

"Why not?" Hinata's turn to speak.

"At first, I thought it was wonderful, but then... I think it was dangerous. If a single shard seperated from the stone or was destroyed; some of memories are gone. And I don't want that to be happen."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ino looked apologetically at Sakura.

"That's why, this secret only be able to be told to my family. But I think you guys are part of the family." Sakura smile.

"You're secret safe with me, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"Don't worry, forehead!" Ino grins.

"Thank you. Do you want to touch the stone?"

"We can?" Hinata and Ino asked in unison.

"Sure! By touching it, you can see about my past, but you can't hear it, only seeing it."

Both Ino and Hinata closed their eyes and touch the green emerald.

"What did you see?" Sakura asked.

"I see a beautiful pink-haired woman with sea-blue eyes. She is carrying a baby." Ino stopped touching the emerald.

"That's my mother. And that's my missing younger brother." Sakura explained.

"You have a younger brother?" Ino asked curious.

"Yes, his name is Sora. He gone missing after my mother assasination. We assumed he died in the hand of the murderer."

"Sorry, again."

"No prob." Sakura turn to Hinata. "What did you see Hinata?"

"I see a short guy with silver spiked hair and turquoise eyes. He was glaring at you while holding a watermelon."

"That was Toushiro." Sakura smiles.

"I see."

Sakura smiles as she remembering her past with Toushiro. It's been a while since she thinking of him. Maybe she thought about Sasuke too much that she'd never think about others than him.

Suddenly, Hinata's phone vibrate. She took out her phone and it's from her father.

"Hello, father."

"_Hinata, I need you to get back home and be ready for winter." _

"Yes, father. I'm on my way."

Hinata hang up.

"Your father?" Sakura asked

"Yes, he wants me to help for winter."

"Winter? No wonder Konoha was getting colder!" Ino said.

"What do you expect? It's almost the end of autumn!" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Ino chuckle nervously. "Anyway, I probably have to go back to the shop..."

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about me!" Sakura smiles.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll persuade my grandfather to free my sister and besides I can't take you away from you duties."

"Okay, then, Shall we go Ino-chan?"

"Yes, see ya, forehead!"

"Bye Hinata, Bye Pig."

**That's all!**

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Winter and watermelon

Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

Autumn is over. And Winter has come. As usual, my creamy white skin turned to pale white. Paler than the snow itself. It is not something to be worried about. It is just how my skin adapt to its surrounding. I have been like this since I was born. If a small drop of snow hit my skin, it will turn it to pale white.

Here I was siting on a snowy ground. I absent-mindly looking at the sky. Somehow, I feel so nostalgic. But I don't know to who?

Then it hits me. Snow? White? Cold? That reminds me of Toushiro.

"Misaki!" I shouted to call my butler.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Could you... bring me 2 watermelons?"

"Watermelon? Well, right away, mistress"

15 minutes later she brought me the watermelons that I wanted. I started to eat the first one leaving the second one sat upon a plate beside me.

* * *

**Author's POV**

_Flashback_

"_Grandfather, why am I here in the world of the soul? And most importantly, how can I be here, when I do not have any reiatsu?"_

"_Dear, child. I have invited you here to stay with me while your father is on a long business trip. You are able to enter this world because when you were born, I'd known that you have reiatsu. It's just haven't been discovered yet. It's hidden. But I know one day you'll become a shinigami! I know that!"_

_Sakura just nodded. _

"_We have arrived." Shigekuni looked outside the window of the carriage._

_Sakura did the same thing._

_She saw a simple traditional Japanese house. The House front yard is consisted of a small pond and a beautiful garden._

"_This is where you'll be staying for the moment. I am very sorry but you can't come with me to the military area."_

"_With who am I staying?"_

"_With a trusted seated officer. Don't worry she's a girl and a strong shinigami." _

"_Thank you grandfather. I shall rest now."_

"_Go ahead, my dear."_

_Sakura smile and enter her new home. _

"_Welcome, my name is Ayano. It's a pleasure to serve you, Ms. Sakura."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Come, I shall help you carry your bags and show you room."_

_Both of them carry Sakura's bags and went inside. After Ayano showed, Sakura's room, Sakura decided to take an evening stroll alone. At first Ayano disagree, but somehow Sakura convinced her to let her._

_It was a quiet and beautiful evening. Sakura enjoy this alone time so much until she saw a group of kids gathered and whispering about something. She walked towards them._

"_Hello." She greeted politely. _

"_Who are you?" one of them asked Sakura._

"_My name is Sakura. I'm new around here."_

_All of them nodded. _

"_Who in the world has pink-hair?" a brunette girl ask._

"_Well, you see, it is not dyed. It's natural."_

"_I heard there was a dead female captain that has the same pink hair. Are you-"_

"_Yes, I am her daughter."_

_All of them were completely amazed._

_Sakura was completely in her village, people would think she's weird. Well not until she has become Sasuke's best friend._

"_So what were you guys whispering back then?"Sakura finally brought up that topic._

"_Well, you see, in this district there's this kid who has white hair and turquoise eyes. He's pretty... scary."_

"_Why so?"_

"_See them yourself." The brunette girl point her finger towards a boy who sit by the river._

"_Seriously, he looks harmless." Sakura raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, then see you, girl! And good luck!" The group of kids walked away. _

_Sakura, then, approach the boy._

"_Good evening." She greeted the boy._

_The boy turned around._

_He simply glare at the girl. _

"_I'm Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura said._

_The boy's eyes widened. No one ever dare to say their name to him, in fact nobody ever dare to actually speak to him._

"_T-Toushiro... Toushiro Hitsugaya."_

_Sakura sat beside him. She looked at his turquoise eyes. _

"_Beautiful..." she simply said._

"_W-what?"_

"_That color. It's beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful." _

_Toushiro blush. _

_Sakura suddenly realize what she said. She gasped._

"_I'm sorry for being too blunt! But seriously, why do they hate those beautiful eyes of yours? It looks gorgeous to me." _

_Toushiro's blush got redder. _

_Sakura chuckle. _

_End of flashback._

* * *

Sakura giggles, remembering her good times with Toushiro.

How mess he ate his watermelon

How he got pissed off when she calls him 'Shiro-chan'

How he tried to covered his irritation and sadness when she told him she was leaving.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice shout behind the cherry-blossom

Sakura turned around and saw Sena standing there smiling at me.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What are you doing sitting there eating watermelon?" Sena raised an eyebrow

"I don't know, I just felt so nostalgic." Sakura said bluntly.

"Nostalgic?"

"Yes, I guess maybe because the Winter and the watermelon." Sakura looked up at the sky.

"Toushiro, eh?" Sena smirks.

"Yes. I wonder what he had become? Maybe he'll surprise me when I get the chance to go to Seireitei."

"You don't know how right you are." Sena rolled her eyes, thinking about a certain short, grouchy, bossy taichou.

"Pardon?"

"No, never mind."

Sakura growled.

"Anyway, what do you want, Sena?"

"I have something to tell you, it's from grandpa."

"What?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hehe... ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 : Training part 1

**.Tenshi-samaXx bring you:**

***drum rolls***

**Chapter 9 : Training (I)**

* * *

"I have something to tell you, it's from grandpa."

"What?"

"Well, he said you must train to be a shinigami." Sena grin.

"Why should I? I mean, I am not gonna be part of the Soul Society. Correction : I don't want to be."

"Well, Grandpa said that if you trained to be a shinigami, you could defend the village from hollows."

"The village never had hollows." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's when you can't see them yet!" Sena pouted and crossed her arms.

There was a brief silent

Sakura sigh. "When do I start?"

Sena grin is back. "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning! We're going to train until the evening, this is going to be fun I-"

"WAIT! You can't just do that! I have missions and shifts in the hospital! I can't just abandon that!" Sakura cut Sena off.

"Taken care of! Grandpa had a little conversation with Lady Tsunade." Sena chuckles.

"Okay... I don't really want to know how grandpa persuade my hot-headed shissou, so tomorrow, at 8 p.m., okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**The next day.**

Sakura slowly open her eyes. Her vision was blurry but when she see a pair of Caribbean-blue eyes. Her expression change from boring to shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She pushed Sena backward.

"I'm waiting for you to wake up!"

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just excited! I can't wait to see how many years does it take for you to train until you mastered the bankai mode."

"H-huh?"

"Nevermind!"

"Anyway, just wait in the Haruno training field. I'm going to take a shower and get ready."

"Sure! But don't be late!" Sena skipped out from Sakura's room.

Sakura sweat-dropped. _'Sometime I can't really understand that girl_'

She sigh and got up from her bed.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had fully grown to be a 17 years old young lady. Her hair is now longer and reaches her back, and curves at the right places. Sakura sigh again.

"Mistress, are you ready to take a shower now?" her butler, Misaki, came in with servants carrying her bathing equipment.

"Yes. And this time, I want to use the bath tub"

Misaki turned to the servants, "People move it!"

"Yes, chief!" The servants said in unison, They went to the bathroom and prepared everything for their mistress.

After that, they went outside and bow.

"Arigatou, everyone!" Sakura said before the servants and Misaki went out.

Sakura went to the bath room and take the bath tub instead the shower. She usuallly take the shower so she can hurry to meet her teacher. But now she just wanted to relax and enjoy the hot bath that her servants prepared.

Sakura sigh for the 3rd time. Her mind was on the last meeting they had with Sasuke. He doesn't change much, his hair is the same. But there's something about him that is very different. Of course, now she remember. Those eyes are different. It's not like 3 years ago. His eyes filled with hatred and pain.

'_Sasuke-kun...' _

"SAKURA! WILL YOU HURRY UP! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO TAKE A BATH?" Sena's voice could be heard from behind Sakura's bathroom door.

Sakura twitch.

"HURRY UP!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO RELAX HERE!"

"WELL, HURRY UP!"

"FINE!" She quickly take her somehow-relax-bath.

She went out only wearing a towel that wrapped her naked body.

"Finally! Now, go put on clothes before any of your fan boy came in and drool over you." Sena crossed her arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to her closet. She put on her usual Haruno uniform that consist of red haruno top and blue mini skirt complete with her brown boots. She tied her hair into a low ponytail that was placed behind her left ear.

"SAKURA ARE YOU DONE YET?" A female shout could be heard behind the closet's door. Sakura sigh. How is she suppose to be her sister? They're totally different from each other. Sena is bossy, hyper, and a little bit care-free. Where did she get that attitude from? Oh, yeah right, their hyper aunt.

"WERE YOU SLEEPING THERE? HURRY UP!"

"I'M TRYING TO HURRY!"

"TRY HARDER!"

Sakura sigh. If this 'shouting-occasion' keeps on; the servants will think that they're crazy. She went out from her closet.

"Finally! You're so-"

"Say anything, and it will be the last word you have ever say!" Sakura threatened glared at the brunette. Her aura become dark.

Sena, who notice her sister's dark aura, crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

'_Geez, she is cranky.'_

"C'mon, Sakura let's begin our lesson."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

**At the Haruno training ground**

"So! Before we begin everything, you must be in your soul form." Sena pointed her hands to her.

"How?"

"Here! Take one of this and swallow it!" She handed her a tube.

Sakura open the lid and took one. She swallow it and felt a minor pain in her chest so she closed her eyes.

When she opens them back, she felt there's a minor pain in her head.

'_Did I hit my head or something.'_

She sit up as she felt she had been laying on the ground for the whole time.

'_Ugh! I must've faint or something...'_

"What happen?" she asked lazily.

"You got yourself into your soul form you silly-girl, _pyon_!" An unfamiliar cheery-voice greeted the pink-haired girl.

She turned to where the voice came from and-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She pointed at the figure who greeted her just then. The figure has the exact same feature as her. What had happen? Is she cloning herself or something?

"Well, technically, this-" the figure pointed at herself "-is your gigai or body. I am a modified soul. I replace your soul role in this gigai for a moment until you are done with whatever task you are given shinigami-chan, _pyon_!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

'_Did she just end every sentences using pyon?'_

"Uh... what happen exactly?" She turned to Sena who is snickering. She sent her a death glare but went unnotice by her.

"She's right. I purchase that candy which is by the way called soul candy, from a shop."

"Do you have any other candy; you know that contains a soul that doesn't have this kind of personality..." she whispers the last words.

"You silly little girl! _Chappy _is the most popular soul candy! It has the cutest personality." She giggles.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She then went to observe herself. She is wearing the official and typical shinigami uniform which she had seen during her time in Rukongai. She would never have thought she will become one. She has seen those shinigamis patrolling the Junrinan. She USED TO admire shinigamis, and wished she could become one herself. She admire their ability to survive during a fight by just relying on one weapon. Her grandfather also had told her, in order to become a shinigami they must attend the _Shino Acadamy _to learn about kido and to recieve their zanpakutos. Then it hit her!

"Aren't I suppose to go to Shino Acadamy to become a shinigami?"

"Yes, you are!" Sena said bluntly.

"Then, why am I-"

"The 46th chamber had agreed to let you train under me. Lucky you, I used to be one of the teacher teaching in Shino Acadamy, so I might help you learn the basics first!" Sena said proudly.

"Whatever."

"Okay, let's get started!" Sena swallow a soul candy. Her gigai seperated from her soul.

"Okay, umm... modified souls, you guys just enjoy the Haruno garden over there and we'll call you if we done with today's training!" Sena pointed at the Haruno garden.

"WE UNDERSTAND, SHINIGAMI-SAN!" both of them said in unison before they left.

"Okay, Sakura, first lesson is Hakuda."

"What is _Hakuda?"_

"A Hand-to-Hand combat. Let's begin!" Sena march at her.

She punch her but was dodged by Sakura. Sakura went backward as far as possible from Sena.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson!"

She marched at her again. Giving her many punches.

Sakura panicked and thus letting Sena punch her once, sending her few feet away.

"How did you do that?" Sakura confused.

"It is called Hakuda, Sakura!"

"How do I do that?"

"Have you learn martial arts? I thought you learn that inhuman-super strength already! Try using it!"

Sakura rises and marched to Sena. Her movement is very fast, and thus making Sena confused to where or which one is the direction of her fists

'_How amusing, she is able to master Hoho and Hakuda at the same time!' _

Sakura sent her a punch in which she dodge it by holding her hand.

Sakura smirk.

Sena confused.

All of a sudden, a major pain had covered most of her Sena's stomach.

'_What happen?'_

Before she was sent few feets back, she looked down and saw Sakura's knee brushed against her delicate stomach.

Sena got up and rubbed her stomach. She smile at the smirking girl in front of her.

"Great! You passed the Hakuda lesson, which I wouldn't doubt it since you had learned martial arts. Surprisingly, you passed the next lesson at the same time."

"What exactly the next lesson?"

"Hoho, or should I call as Agility. The Hoho that you use just then is called as Shunpo. It is the common one used by shinigamis."

Sakura smirk. "When you want to learn Hand-to-Hand combat, you gotta learn agility first!"

"Smart girl!"

"Thank you!"

"Next is Kido."

"All of them?"

"Unless you'll be able to memorize them all."

"What's the basic one?"

"**Bakudo"**

"Huh?"

"Bakudo. The way of binding.

"What does it do?"

"Defensives spells which block or repel attacks or freezes enemies in place"

Sakura smirks. "Fascinating."

"Shall we start the Bakudo lesson?"

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura pant.

Sena already laying on the ground, exhausted by the training. "Very good, you are able to master 10 Bakudo within 8 hours. Let's continue tomorrow."

"Very well." Sakura went to her room after she goes back to her gigai. She told Sena to keep her soul candy with her as she doesn't want to lose it.

When she reached there, she quickly went to her bathroom and undress herself, ready to take a long hot bath.

"Perfect." She said as she enter the bath tub.

Sakura closed her eyes and try to relax.

Her thoughts went back to her training.

How does she be able to master 30 Bakudos at 8 hours when she felt she doesn't want to do all these shinigami stuffs?

Why does she felt the need to learn more?

"I guess the Soul world is too fascinating." She said to herself.

* * *

**Xx The Next Day xX**

Sena woke up and quickly get ready to surprise her little sister like she did yesterday. As she walked in a hallway of the mansion, she bumped into a _wall_?

"Hey, whatch where you going you- uh... " she trailed off as she saw who is the wall. It was her older brother. "-I am sorry Nii-sama! I should've watch where I'm going!" She bowed.

"How was Sakura's training?" Sano asked.

"She was quite well and suitable to become an elite in soul society." Sena brag.

"Good." Was all he said before passing through Sena.

Sena looked back at her older brother. He was mysterious and doesn't talk much. But she was sure that Sano is really close to Sakura.

!CRACK!

'_What was that?'_she thought as she heard something was destroyed.

She quickly went to the Haruno's Training field.

There, she saw Sakura practising one of the kidos she learned yesterday. Her expression was determined.

!CRACK!

Sena was surprised.

!CRACK!

She never seen her younger sister so determine and so serious to actually learn this things.

!CRACK!

Yesterday, it was really obvious that she doesn't give a damn about the whole shinigami thing.

!CRACK!

But now, she continuesly using **Hōrin **as an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns erupted from Sakura's arms.

_"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!"_ She said the incantation.

The orange hued wrapped around the tree in front of her.

Sena couldn't help but to clap her hand which gaining Sakura's attention.

"Nice!"

Sakura smirks.

"Shall we continue the lesson?"

"Why not?"

* * *

**xxWith Yamamotoxx**

Another paperworks had been done by the old man. He was tired so he ordered some servants to bring him Jasmine tea. He took a sip of his tea and sigh.

'_So relaxing.' _He thought.

!BOOM!

An explosion could be heard by the man. He looked outside the window. A smile crept upon that wrinkled face.

He saw his grand-daughter.

He saw Sakura.

He saw Sakura training one of the bakudo.

He saw Sakura training one of the bakudo with determined face.

"I guess the great ability of being an elite runs in the family."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip, to: 17.00.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I guess that's enough for today, Sakura!" Sena stretched her arms.

"But, I only learn 8 kidos today!" Sakura –somewhat- whinned.

"Stop being whinny and get some rest! We'll continue tomorrow!"

"Cih!"

* * *

~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~

**Hinata's POV**

It has been a month since the last time I visited Sakura. I haven't heard anything from her since then. It's like she's not there. She doesn't call me as often as usual either.

I once went to visit her with the others but the security stated that Sakura is in a business trip and she won't come back until further notice.

Naruto had an idea back then. He was worried so he planned that he will broke into her house. I, helped him. But the plan doesn't work since the security system there was quiet...

Harsh.

"Hinata, have you heard anything from her yet?" Tenten asked me, snapping me out from my day dream. The girls went to visit my house to have some tea-time with me.

"Unfortunately, no." I answered.

"Geez! When would she be back from her business trip anyways? And where did she go? It has been a MONTH!" Ino whinned as usual.

"No clue. It's like she had gone missing or something."I answered.

Just as we had our little conversation, my phone rings. I took it out and read the caller's name.

My eyes shines like a diamond.

I tried not to scream.

The girls seem to notice this.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Temari asked, concerned.

"It's Sakura-chan!" I half-scream.

"OMG! ANSWER IT!" Ino put down her tea cup and sat beside me.

"I want to hear it too!" Whinned Tenten.

"Don't worry!" I put it on speaker.

"_Hey, Hinata!"_

"BILLBOARD-BROW! I MISSED YOU!"

"_Is that Ino?"_

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I put it on speaker."

"How are you?" Tenten asked gleefully.

"_You know. The usual, Having problems and issues."_

"When will you coming back?" Temari took her turn to speak.

"_Huh?"_

"You know, from your business trip?" My turn to talk.

"_Oh! Well... There's still a lot of __work __in here so I'll be back in a few months maybe." _She emphasize the word 'work'.

"MONTHS?" The four of us said in unison.

"_Wow! Have a little compassion for my ears. You're ruining them."_

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'VE BEEN AWAY FOR LIKE A MONTH! HOW MANY MONTHS WILL YOU BE STAYING THERE ANYWAYS! WHERE ARE YOU! WE MISSED YOU FOREHEAD!"

"_I'm in the world of living."_

"You mean, you're outside of the shinobi world?" Temari astonished.

"_Yes."_

"Where Sakura-chan?" I asked.

"_Uhh... Russia?"_

"Can you bring me one of those Russian Matryoshka dolls?"

"_Sure Hinata! Anyway, my grandfather is calling me, so see ya later!" _She hangs up.

"Is it even possible to leave the shinobi world?" Temari asked filled with curiousity.

"It's possible, but only for those who had the sacred scrolls."

"What's the world of living anyway?" Ino asked, seem to disconnected.

"You see, according to what I learned, the world divided into 2 worlds: World of living and Shinigami world. The world of living is for those who had now abilities or should I say gifts. They're normal."

"But in Shinobi world there are some normal people." Tenten stated bluntly.

"You see there are history in which the 2 worlds once collided and some may moved to another world."

"You mean there are shinobis in the world of living?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"There are humans in this world but there aren't any shinobis there since we are forbidden to go there."

"But the humans-"

"Humans do whatever they wanted to." Temari growled.

"How did you get this informations Hinata?" Tenten asked me.

I was about to tell them the truth. Okay let's just give them a slight truth. "My family and Sakura's are aristocratic from both shinobi and living world."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I know this probably the longest chapter ever!**

**This is the best part though (in my opinion) since it tells us about the whole worlds stuff.**

**Btw, the girls do not know about the Soul Society. **

**For the HitsuSaku fans, get ready!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Training part 2

**Hello people!**

**Welcome to Dark Sun and White Moon.**

**Chapter : 10 – Training part 2**

* * *

_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."_

An explosion could be heard from the Haruno Mansion.

Yamamoto who had observe his grand-daughter previous performance is pretty much disappointed by her achievement. Sakura apparently couldn't master any _useful_ kidō at all. The ten Bakudo that Sena said she mastered was the simple one and they were hardly used in any battle.

Either there was an explosion that harmed the poor girl or the spell didn't work at all.

"I'm sorry, I'll try again." Sakura said. Her body is already filled with red marks due to the explosion made by herself. Just the thought of that made her think she looked like a fool.

"Ah, let's take a break. You must be exhausted."

"But grandfather, I-"

"You may go back inside and rest." He said cutting her before she could say anything, Yamamoto left.

Sakura let out a loud sigh. He must've think she's really stupid that she cannot master few simple kidō.

"That was disappointing. I thought I taught you enough to master few god-damn simple ones." Sena sigh.

Sakura turn around and gave her a murderous look eventhough Sena didn't flinch at all. Sena just sigh and patted Sakura's shoulder in attempt to comfort her.

"Listen." She paused for a moment to observe Sakura's reaction. Sakura neither flinch or growl. "A Shinigami who can't master kidō is not a big deal. Although kidō is the basic of being a shinigami, it doesn't mean that you can't be one. I've met a shinigami who couldn't do any kidō like you, but he is really good at zanjutsu."

Sakura's tensed expression soften as she heard what her sister just said.

"Being a shinigami is like being a ninja. When you can't do ninjutsu, you probably can do something else and even better than others. So, don't worry!" Sena smiles.

Sakura only sigh. "What's the next one?" She said full of determine.

Sena smirks. "Are you sure you are not gonna cry again this time? Are you sure you're not gonna give up? Because this is ten times harder than kidō in which you can't even master."

Sakura growled. But her lip turns into a smirk. "Bring it on."

* * *

It's been at least 5 months since Sakura mastered all that Sena taught her. Execpt for kidō of course. She couldn't get why she kept on failing. But it doesn't matter to her, because she mastered Zanjutsu, Hoho and Hakuda perfectly. She even mastered Bankai.

Nowadays, Sakura seemed to love to be in her shinigami form. She asked for her grandfather to grant her permission to redesigned her shinigami uniform in which her grandfather delightfully accept. Sena complained about it stating that she could only cut off her sleeves and Sakura could cut off sleeves and use the remain sleeves as the arm warmers. Also, she wore a black mini skirt which is also made of the remaining fabric that she cut off from her former uniform pants. The mini skirt however, was torn slightly on the right to give her the freedom to move around. She also wore a pink hot pants behind her skirt.

Aside tearing and redesigning her uniform, Yamamoto also let her use a pink huge ribbon instead of white obi sash. Her hair had grown so much for the past 5 months (something she couldn't understand), it reaches her knees. Normally, Sakura would get annoyed by the length of her hair, but she was probably distracted by the joy of being a shinigami.

"Sakura." Sena said when Sakura finished her training.

"Yes?"

"You'll probably hate me if I told you this." Sena said as she closed her blue eyes.

"And what is that?"

"Grandpa want you to become seated officer."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Seated Officer?' _

"Why?"

"I don't know! It was probably his ambition to do it in the very beginning! He probably told me to train you because of this ambition!"

Sakura frown.

"He said we all be leaving to Seireitei tomorrow first thing in the morning."

Sakura eyes then shine with anger. She stood up from her seat and stomped to her grandfather's study. She banged the door open and saw her grandfather calmly sat on his chair with an eyebrow raised.

"So, you've heard?" Yamamoto said calmly.

Sakura's eyes twitch. She couldn't believe how calm her grandfather is. The situation is really bad right now and there he was; sitting and asked her a question that has the most obvious answer.

"You didn't tell me before! I wouldn't put myself into this if you told me before!"

"It's for the good of all."

"All? You have got to be kidding me! Why did you even put yourself through all these difficulties just to make me a shinigami?" Sakura half screamed as she still remember her position as Yamamoto's grand-daughter : the person who should respect him.

"Because I believe in you! I want you to be the best and-"

"Why can't I be myself? Why can't I just be the girl I am comfortable to be!"

For once Yamamoto was unable to talk back.

"If Sakura doesn't want to be a seated officer, why can't she be a substitute shinigami?" the voice of Haruno Sena came from the entrance.

"Substitute shinigami? What's that?" Sakura asked full of curiousity.

"A shinigami who stayed in the world of living, or in your case : the Shinobi World, that has the duty to help shinigami or replaced them if anything bad happens in their area."

"Then I'll be a Substitute Shinigami, I don't want to be-"

"Substitute Shinigami is not a position of the great Sotaichou's grand-daughter!" Yamamoto rose from his seat. Sena could tell that he was getting pissed off.

"And why is that? Because of how low the rank is? Because you're afraid I will embarass you! Jii-sama, please understand that I need my friends here!"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you getting worse each day? I heard that you almost commit suicide, attempt to run away, and almost gone crazy"

Sakura was quiet. She couldn't argue with that.

"My decision is clear and I do not go back on my words. You'll be a seated officer and will leave tomorrow!"

Sakura was quiet. She was panicking. And it was clearly shown on her face. She couldn't argue with her grandpa anymore. She knows her grandpa would force her to go by threatening her. And she knows what would the threat be.

Sakura sigh. She gave up. "Ok, I agree."

Yamamoto calmed down and sat down.

"But!" Sakura said a few moments later. "On one condition."

Yamamoto nodded slightly.

"If I request you to let me stay at Konoha for a while, you must let me!"

"All right, just for one day."

"Month" Sakura smirk. She wasn't going to give up again.

"Week."

"Ok, then Year."

"All right. A month." Yamamoto sigh. He was pretty tired negotiating with Sakura.

* * *

_"Ne, Sakura-chan. Are you home yet?" _

"Yes, I am. You don't have to worry anymore Hinata-chan. I'm perfectly fine. Oh, yeah! I have ordered my servants to send those dolls you wanted. Have they arrived?" Sakura said as she massage her head, looking frustrated. She almost forgot that she had to lie to Hinata about the whole business trip. Thank goodness, Misaki had bought her that doll Hinata wanted to help Sakura to cover all these lies.

_"Why, yes, they are beautiful. I love them so much, Arigatou Sakura-chan."_

"Umm... why don't you invite all of our friends to come here and have a reunion with me at my house?" Sakura said as she hesitate.

_"Sure! They'll love it very much!" _

"Ok, then, I gotta get ready! Bye."

_"Bye, be safe!" _

Hinata hang up. Sakura put away her phone and walk to her balcony. She wanted to make this reunion to have one last moment with her friends. One last moment (probably) to see her friends. And she was planning to tell them that she would leave Konoha. But she had to think a good reason why she would left.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while (*snort* a while? More like a freakin' year!) **

**But as I promise, here they are! Chapter 10! (And btw, I wrote this at midnight so there might be some grammar mistakes cuz I'm sleepy)**


End file.
